This invention relates to poultry feeders with adjustable feed levels and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,419, 5,007,380, 5,406,907, and 5,462,017, and which are used to raise poultry from a young age to a full grown age. During the growth of the birds, different feed levels are necessary to obtain efficient growth of the birds. When a new flock of birds is delivered into a poultry barn or facility, the birds are only three to five inches tall. At this young age, the feeders are adjusted so that the feed level within each feeder can be easily seen by the young birds. As the birds grow, the feed level within the feeder is adjusted and/or the feeder is elevated to accommodate the taller birds.